glory_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Supercard Of GLORY (2018)
Supercard Of GLORY (2018) '''is an upcoming professional wrestling supershow event produced by Netflix and GLORY Wrestling. '''Supercard of GLORY '''is also the first ever professional wrestling supercard produced by both Netflix and GLORY Wrestling. The event is scheduled for April 30, 2018, at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada and is scheduled for an 8PM EST airtime on Netflix with the pre-show airing an hour early at 7PM EST. At the event, all singles championships in GLORY Wrestling (GLORY Heavyweight, Women's World, Hardcore and Revolution) will be crowned. '''Production Background On March 25th 2018, Netflix announced the creation of GLORY Wrestling, a new global wrestling company to air exclusive, internationally on Netflix with a Season 1 start date for April 9th 2018. The first supershow was also announced to take place on April 30th 2018 titled "Supercard Of GLORY" '''and would air for an extended three-hour time slot as opposed to the standard GLORY Wrestling time slot of two-hours. '''Storylines The main event match scheduled for Supercard Of GLORY is over crowning the first ever GLORY Heavyweight Champion in a ladder match between Jai Savage and Bill Bashem. Jai Savage defeated Cillian O'Donovan in a contender's match to earn the right to qualify for the Heavyweight Championship on the April 9th edition of GLORY. The following week on the April 16th edition, Bill Bashem won a Triple Threat Steel Cage match that also included Cillian O'Donovan and Colton Flynn in order to earn the chance to claim the second spot and the right to go one-on-one with Jai at the supershow. After a series of barraging wars of words the two exchanged with each other culminating in the go-home show for Supercard of GLORY on April 23rd where Bill Bashem (who was on guest commentary) interfered and attacked Jai Savage with a steel chair in order to end the match in a DQ win for Bull Masterson. Although Bull and Bill would momentarily team up for their assault on Jai, Jai would counter back culminating in connecting with a 3/75 on Bill Bashem to get the final word heading into the supershow. The co-main event for the show is a Triple Threat Match to crown the first ever GLORY World Women's Champion in a contest between Duchess, Rochelle Taylor and Daphne Dyson. After a women's showcase Triple Threat match on the premiere episode of GLORY, on the April 16th edition Rochelle Taylor defeated Kate Keller in order to qualify for the Supercard Of GLORY World Women's Championship match. On the same edition, Dutchess defeated Daphne Dyson in order to also qualify however due to a rather "suspicious finish" with Dutchess winning the match by hooking up the tights, GLORY Management would quickly announce that Daphne Dyson would be added to the match, making the title match a Triple Threat in the process. Bianca Banks is scheduled to face off against Queen Khaos Khan as is Adam Starling being scheduled to face Asmodeus in a Hardcore Match. During the women's triple threat showcase on the premiere episode of GLORY, Queen Khaos Khan would debut attacking Bianca Banks and hitting a Khaotic on her, sending a statement as fast as she possibly could in her debut. The following week, a mixed tag match between Banks and Starling and Khan and a mystery partner would go to a no-contest as Banks would be attacked by Khaos prior to the match starting and Starling would be attacked by a masked man in Starling's attempt to defend Banks. This would culminate on the go-home show for GLORY with Banks cutting a heart-felt promo in the middle of the ring ending with her calling Khan out only for Khan to once again, for the third week in a row, connected with a vicious assault, laying her out once again. The Hardcore Championship will be crowned in a Triple Threat Street Fight between Steven Burton, Dallas Brixton and Bull Masterson. On the April 16th edition of GLORY, Dallas Brixton, Conchobar McCartraigh and Zane Beckett were victorious in an elimination tag team match against Steven Burton, Vulcan and Bull Masterson however following the "co-operation" breakdown between all teams involved, GLORY co-General Manager Declan King would announce that Dallas Brixton, Steven Burton and Bull Masterson would face off in a Triple Threat Street Fight at Supercard of GLORY for the GLORY Hardcore Championship. This was further fuelled the next week on the April 23rd edition of the program when Dallas Brixton would defeat Vulcan in a Hardcore Match, Bull Masterson would win by DQ against Jai Savage in the program's main event and Steven Burton would cut a promo highlighting why he would be the one victorious. On the April 16th edition of GLORY, the co-general managers of GLORY, Declan and Catrione King both announced that the first-ever Revolution Champion would be crowned at GLORY and the title would be an intergender championship where men and women can compete for the title. On the morning of April the 24th, Netflix and GLORY announced that the Revolution Championship would be crowned in an Ultimate X Match at Supercard Of GLORY where Kate Keller, Ajax Kincaid, Candy Quinn, Miles London, Alistair Evans, Damon Lyons and Jason Cage would be the seven participants in the match where the winner would be crowned the first ever GLORY Revolution Champion. On the main card, Colton Flynn is also scheduled to face off one-on-one against Cillian O'Donovan following their Steel Cage Triple Threat match on the April 16th edition of GLORY. A pre-show is scheduled to kick-start an hour earlier at 7PM before the show starts and also features three announced matches. Vulcan, Zane Beckett, Deon Keyes and Kai Miyashita facing off in a Fatal Four-Way Match, Kennedy Matthews, Zaria Stone and Nicole Hunt facing off in a Triple Threat Match and finally Jack Vegas and Davon Porter facing off against each other in a singles match. Results Note: '''P represents that the match is taking place on the '''pre-show.